Never let me go
by Usagi H
Summary: Roxas está ahí. Y harías lo que fuera para retener ese momento justo ahí, detener el tiempo. Quizá te estás volviendo loco. Pero si volverte loco te permite tenerlo ahí un poco más, está bien.


_"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_

J.M. Barrie.

* * *

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

Él está sentado a un lado tuyo. Tiene un helado de sal marina en las manos y mira el atardecer. Es algo tan cierto, tan normal, que te resulta abrumador por varios segundos. De momento te prometes aferrarte a ese tipo de pequeñas cosas. A sueños que, muy a pesar de jamás haber existido, se sienten reales, tanto como lo sería estar en cualquier otro mundo. Porque el aire pesa pero respirar es más fácil de lo que ha sido en mucho tiempo.

Sonríes. Sonríes y te obligas a dejar de ser consciente de que esto es falso. De que quizá sea la única manera que tu cerebro encontró de mantenerte cuerdo muy a pesar de saber, en algún lugar de tu cabeza, que quizá jamás lo tendrás de nuevo. De que, al final de todo, seguramente no podrás cumplir tu promesa.

Ha pasado poco menos de aún mes desde la vez que sostuviste la Keyblade entre tus dedos. Ha sido un entrenamiento tras otro, alguna que otra lección de historia en la que tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarte dormido (Yen Sid tiene tanto talento natural para aburrirte como lo tiene Lenzo). Tiempo que has pasado con Sora, con el resto de los chiquillos. Tiempo que quizá debería haber bastado para entender que llegaría el momento de darte por vencido. Pero incluso Sora se negaba a darlo todo por perdido.

Echas todo el aire en tus pulmones para afuera. Te tiras al piso, aún mirándolo de reojo. No podrías dejar de mirarlo. Sientes como si se te escapase de las manos y, sabes, lo está haciendo. Mientras más cerca estés de despertar más lejos estarás de él. Te asusta la idea, de despertar y no estar en Twilight Town y no tenerlo ahí al lado, haciendo el tonto como siempre. Te aterra que sea la última vez que tu cerebro te juega esta pasada.

—Sora es lo menos parecido a ti que puedas imaginarte —le cuentas, como si sólo continuaras una conversación que ya han tenido antes—. Es divertido y todo. No un pedazo de robot —y ríes, y él te mira seriamente unos segundos antes de reír junto a ti.

—Gracias —comenta, con tanto sarcasmo como es posible—. Aunque tú tampoco eres el alma de la fiesta, que sepas. No si te pasas todo el día durmiendo como marmota —replica, estirando un poco el cuello para hacer énfasis.

—¡Oye! Me paso todo el día entrenando. Duramente. No es tan fácil como tú y… —te quedas con la palabra en la boca. Te pasa cada vez más seguido. Esa persona tiene una risa suave y dulce que escucha con una claridad abrumadora cada poco. Pero cuando llega a tener un nombre todo da vueltas y te quedas sin nada. Arrugas el entrecejo, y notas como Roxas hace lo mismo. Él parece triste, de alguna forma, no frustrado como lo estás tú—… como tú lo hacías parecer.

Y se quedan callados, como si ambos estuviesen intentando retener el recuerdo del sonido de la risa que tanto parecen querer escuchar. Pero no pasa nada, y te revuelves en el piso hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda.

—Axel —dice él, de forma tan seria que asusta. Siempre que habla así las cosas terminan mal. Las cosas terminan con ambos de ustedes en mundos, vidas separadas. Y no sabes si podrías vivir despidiéndote una vez más—, Axel, no _volveremos _—notas el plural. Duele, cala por tus huesos, pero sigues sin entenderlo. No preguntas al respecto—, no podemos volver. Sora—

—Roxas —gruñes, tan furioso como podrías estarlo con él (que no es mucho, en realidad), y te levantas de un salto—. Cállate. Haz el favor y cállate. No te voy a dejar. _No los voy a dejar_ —sale solo, en realidad. No sabe quién es, ni dónde esté, pero sabe que necesita de esa otra persona. De esa otra persona sin nombre y sin rostro que, sabe, quiere tener a su lado de nuevo—. Ahora haz el favor de dejar de pensar sólo en ti mismo como lo llevas haciendo siempre. Somos nosotros, Roxas. Tú y yo —y _ella_, pero se queda atorado en tu garganta de nuevo—. Siempre lo hemos sido. Así que ahora haz el favor y déjame averiguar cómo traer tu zombie yo de vuelta para que puedas sentir el horror de tomar una clase con un ratón conmigo —y ya está. No sabías cuánto necesitabas decirlo hasta que lo hiciste.

No notaste cuándo te paraste frente a él, tampoco cuando empezaste a subir el tono de tu voz. Él te mira entre incrédulo y enojado, como si esta no fuese ni de cerca la respuesta que estaba esperando. Seguramente no lo es. Pero tú eres el primero en dar sorpresas a la gente, así que debería hacerse a la idea. Ya lo perdiste una vez. Que te pida perderlo completamente es lo más jodidamente egoísta que podría hacer. Roxas sabe lo que es el auto sacrificio, pero no tiene idea de lo que es perderlo. Perder a alguien que quieres sobre la vida misma y que ese alguien no haga nada por intentar salvarse.

Roxas parece querer intentar rebatir tu respuesta, pero abre y cierra la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Luego sonríe. Sonríe, y es tu mejor amigo sonriéndote y tienes que sonreír de vuelta—. Gracias, Axel —levanta la mirada para encontrar la tuya. Parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar y te preguntas si estarás igual.

Hace el amago de acercarse a ti.

Es entonces cuando despiertas.

Son dos segundos de pánico, como siempre. No está. _¿Dónde están?_ Pero luego cobras conciencia. Fue un sueño, pero no lo hace menos real. No puede ser menos real. Te levantas de forma casi inmediata, sabiendo que no lograrás nada quedándote ahí. No estarás esperando.

Es una de las pequeñas reglas de la vida. Si tienes un sueño no esperes, actúa.

Y hace tiempo decidiste que ellos eran el tuyo.

* * *

Jamás seré buena en estas cosas. Pero ya está. Gracias por leer:3 Esto está hecho para ser un one-shot, pero idk, si les gustó podría intentar hacer más capis y una trama en forma.

Para Pame. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué.


End file.
